


Summer

by FAlR



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Heterosexuality, Pre-Canon, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That summer had taste of Kouen’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I think Judar might be a pretty girl, so there is fem!Judar. :)
> 
> Hanfu is the traditional dress of the Han Chinese people. It's like a kimono, but more, um, Chinese... :)

“Prince, here is so beautifully! So many bright flowers…”

Juri joyfully laughed and admiringly viewed the garden in which Kouen cited her. There really was beautifully especially in that time, in the middle of summer when all blossomed and bright colors attracted the attention. Their flavour… It was soft and little sweet. Kouen knew that Juri would like it. Juri stood out among all the garden with her black hair, pale skin and white hanfu with the same scarlet as her eyes pattern. 

That day she looked much older than she really was. The first time Kouen felt an irresistible man’s craving for her soft naked neck and ajar lips. But it was impossible to touch her and Kouen averted his gaze, hoping that the charm will disappear and Juri will remain for him just an Oracle. The young and beautiful Oracle… 

“Prince, are you alright?”

Kouen shuddered, feeling an awkward touch to his elbow and amazedly looked at Juri.

“Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for the concern, Oracle.”

Juri nodded, looked down and lowered her hand, hoping that Kouen hadn’t noticed her embarrassment. She wanted so strongly to feel a hot large hand at her shoulder, at least such a small touch. But Kouen didn’t like her; he didn’t see her as a woman. Thinking about it, she fancied that beauty of the garden wasn’t so bright and attractive anymore. Only Kouen was dazzlingly beautiful and unattainable for her, her first and passionate love. 

“You are saddened”, Kouen murmured, looked at Juri.

“Just a little, it's not worth your attention”, Juri quietly muttered and blushed.

Then Kouen took her hand and led her for oneself, trying to cheer her. He rather liked when her certainly soft and beautifully contoured lips stretched into a smile. 

“Where are you taking me?” Juri quietly asked without knowing what to think.

“You'll see”, Kouen answered.

Soon he stopped in front of amazingly white chrysanthemums and bent to pick a flower. Juri brightly blushed, when Kouen straightened, turned to her and gently laid a flower in her hair, lightly touching her ear with his fingertips . 

“These flowers suits to you, Juri”, Kouen whispered, leaning against her. 

Was the gentle touch his lips to her lips, were the hot hands on her waist, was the sweet taste of summer in a kiss?.. She didn’t remember this. She remembered only beautiful hazel eyes and habitual smirk on Kouen’s face.

That summer had taste of Kouen’s lips.


End file.
